Packages are often moved around warehouses and other facilities using conveyer belt systems at a high rate of speed. As packages are unloaded from conveyer belt systems, the packages do not necessarily reduce speed before coming into contact with a receiving surface. As a result, contents of the packages can be harmed or broken. For example, displays for electronic devices can be broken or shattered.